Wrilii
Wrilii is a good-hearted and fair Eternal Toa of Indigo. He is the founder and leader of the Alliance of Justice. Biography Early Life Wrilii was originally a Zo-Matoran of the Tren Krom Peninsula. He lived in Zo-Koro near the Ojrax River. He worked there as a navigator and made very close friends with a Ga-Matoran named Coryna, a sailor from a village nearby. He eventually made rivals with a criminal Ta-Matoran named Juzto. After the latter made a successful raid on Wrilii's village with several others, he got into a battle with the Zo-Matoran. Wrilii managed to defeat and capture all of the Matoran outlaws save Juzto. Transistion When Gorast took control of the Peninsula, the female Makuta began a series of attacks on villages, including Zo-Koro. In one incident, a swarm of Nui-Kopen attacked the village Coryna settled in. Wrilii, who was in the village at the time, rescued his good friend from one of the wasps, but was killed in the process. However, one of the original Eternal Beings named "Blood Hunter", found the Matoran and gave him some of his blood. This revived the Matoran but caused him to become a Eternal Toa. Reunion with Coryna After discovering his revival and his new abilities, Wrilii started a search for his former companion, Coryna. When he finally found her on the Southern Continent, he discovered that she had become a Toa of Water. She was just as shocked to find his former friend still alive. After a short brawl, he was able to convince Coryna that despite becoming what he is now, he is still the old Wrilii inside. Soon, Coryna was able to trust him again. Alliance of Justice Together, they started a period of wandering the universe and helping villagers and warriors in other lands. On one occasion, they helped Sayart, a Toa of Earth and member of the Order of Mata Nui, complete one mission. Thankful for the two Toa, he decided to put aside his service to the Order and started traveling with the couple. During their travels, Wrilii came up with the idea of a group that, like the Order of Mata Nui, could ensure peace thoughout the universe. The managed to find a base for their group on a former base of the League of Six Kingdoms. Then, he took the role of leader of the group and made Sayart and Coryna as his deputies. Though Sayart's knowledge of potential members thoughout the universe, he managed to recruit a few members for their slowly growing organization. He recruited several Toa, Matoran, a few Order of Mata Nui members, and a being named Mytro. Though the group was small, they managed to gain the strength needed to start the organization, which Wrilii named the Alliance of Justice. Wrilii was later approached by a few Makuta who managed to survive the rebellion of Teridax. He allowed them to join the Alliance despite the disregards of the other members. First War with Juzto Unknown to Wrilii until 246 years after the founding of the Alliance, his former rival Juzto was gathering his own organization. This was called the Union of Conquest. 264 years before the Great Cataclysm, the Union attacked an island south of Zakaz and conquered the Skakdi residing there. As a result, Wrilii declared war with Juzto. This occured on an attempted attack on the Northern mainland. Just as an army of Conquest Units, robotic soldiers of the Union, were being dropped on the shores, Wrilii's forces attacked. However, the Alliance forces were too weak and unable to take down the 500 machines deployed there. Fortunately though, a Skakdi resistance from the conquered island, led by Padrox, suddenly ambushed and attacked even the Union ships. Outnumbered and outpowered, the Union members present surrendered. Juzto however, tried to get into hiding in the wake of his Union's defeat. Though he was eventually found by Wrilii, who ordered his imprisonment in the Alliance's cells. Spherus Magna Battle of Bara Magna After Makuta Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, the Alliance of Justice became a resistance force against him. During Teridax's confrontation with Mata Nui, Wrilii, along with surviving members of the Alliance, came onto Bara Magna to participate in the battle there. Unaware to them though, Juzto was left unsupervized and made his escape onto the planet as well. During a battle with Rahkshi, Wrilii received a blow to the arm which prohibited him from further combat. A few Rahkshi were close to killing him when an Ice Tribe Glatorian named Akitaro saved him. Wrilii was thankful for Akitaro and recruited him into the Alliance along with other Glatorian and Agori who he knew. Eventually, Akitaro was promoted to deputy after Sayart chose to retire from the job. Life on Spherus Magna Eventually, Wrilii had learned of Juzto's escape from captivity and the reformation of the Union of Conquest. To prevent his evils from effected the newly reformed planet, he declared a second war on him. During one of his outings, Wrilii was ambushed by a Rock Steed. Using his Eternal abilities, Wrilii was able to defeat and tame the reptile. He eventually made her his steed in battle. He named her Texara, which means "loyalty" in Matoran. Abilities and Traits Despite being very quiet, Wrilii is very friendly and fair and has a high sense of humor. Despite this, he acts extremely heartless towards his enemies and will not hesitate to kill them or torment them. This causes Wrilii to have a habit of ignoring the major rules of the Toa Code. As a Toa of Indigo, Wrilii can see into the past and future, as well as seeing ongoing events. He also can use telepathy to communicate with Rahi and other wildlife. He can also teleport, control aura, lift objects with his mind, control and feel other beings' emotions, and fire purple lightning from his hands. His Eternal powers make him immortal, durable and without the need of air, food, or sleep. He is shown to be very agile and strong, powerful enough to wrestle a Rock Steed to the ground. He is also capable of telepathy, mind-control, flight and powerful senses. He also has advanced healing powers and can shapeshift, though he does not use this power often. Mask and Tools Wrilii wears a Suletu-shaped Kanohi Garai. He also carried a sword and a Cordak Blaster. He eventually replaced this with a warhammer to channel his Elemental powers and for combat. Trivia *Wrilii was created by TheLostGreatBeing. Setwise, he is his primary Self-MOC. Storywise however, he is his secondary. *Wrilii's name was inspired from his creator's true name. *Wrilii was inspired by Toa Hydros' self-MOC Hydros. *Wrilii's original form looked a lot like Toa Kongu Inika. *Wrilii is meant to resemble an angel. He is also meant to resemble a character drawing his creator made on his birthday. Appearances *''The War Stories of Toa Wrilii ''(coming soon) Category:Characters Category:Alliance of Justice Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Indigo Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna